blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race to the Top of the World/Trivia
Trivia * This episode aired in the US as a 1-hour special, but in other countries like Canada and the E.U., it is split in two parts. * Going by production order, this is the first and second episodes of the second season and the first produced by DHX Media. * This is the second episode that lasted over 30 minutes after Blaze of Glory. * Zeg reveals he can't swim. **But coincidentally, triceratops cannot swim either, and monster trucks cannot operate properly with water in their systems. **However, he was shown swimming later on in Five Alarm Blaze. * Like the first hour-long episode, this episode features four songs. However, two of the songs (Top of the World and Keep On Rolling) play twice in the episode, bringing the total up to six songs. * Momentum is the second STEM song where Blaze is the main singer after Structural Engineering. * Starla is seen without her hat on for the first time, for a brief moment during the reprise of Keep On Rolling when she lifts her hat off to let a frog out from underneath. * For the first time, Blaze has someone else use Blazing Speed along with him. This is seen when he infuses his friends with the Blazing Speed energy and they all use it to overtake Crusher and win the race. * The places the Monster Machines visited on the way back to the race are: ** Machu Picchu ** Chichen Itza ** Pyramids of Egypt ** A geyser, possibly Old Faithful, Wyoming ** Eiffel Tower, Paris, France ** Beach ** Ocean, presumbly Pacific or Atlantic ** Jungle * This is the second episode where a race takes up the bulk of the episode after The Team Truck Challenge. * This episode aired exactly one month after Truck or Treat!. * This marks the debut of the Kissing Bear. * A frog is seen on someone's head three times throughout the episode, twice on Crusher's head, and once on Starla's head. * This is the second time Starla and Darington are sad, and the third where Stripes and Zeg were sad as well. Stripes was sad in Blaze of Glory and Runaway Rocket, Starla in The Driving Force, Darington in Stuntmania! and Catch That Cake! and Zeg in Tool Duel and Runaway Rocket. * This is the second episode that ends with a fade-to-black instead of an iris out, following Blaze of Glory. * During the whirlwind scene, props from past episodes can be noticed: ** Zeg’s baseball bat from Cake-tastrophe! ** The cowboy boot Crusher lassoed in Cattle Drive ** The rubber ducky from Tool Duel and The Mystery Bandit ** The book found by Stripes in Blaze of Glory ** The medicine oil from Sneezing Cold ** The electric guitar Blaze played in Truck Rangers ** The bubble wand from Gasquatch! * This is the first episode that elapses from day to night. * This episode aired at a special time slot: 7:00 PM. * This is the longest Blaze went from the start of the episode to give a greeting to the viewer. * The chest containing underpants instead of cannonballs was probably intentional to make the launching scenario appropriate for the show’s preschool-aged audience. * Throughout the whole episode, the Monster Machines never found out the wild whirlwind was Crusher’s fault. * This is the only episode where AJ doesn't say "Switching to Visor View" when activating such. * While Bump is introducing the racers at the beginning, each Monster Machine’s leitmotif is heard as they enter the stadium. * The phrase "Keep on rolling" (also the moral of the episode) is said a total of 26 times, counting the song. * The wild whirlwind machine is Crusher's second smallest invention, losing to the itchy robots in The Bouncy Tires. Running Gags *Crusher getting kissed by the Kissing Bear and then falling down the mountain. *Blaze telling everyone, mostly said."Monster Machines never give up. We just keep on rolling."(mostly said it with AJ or the others on the following). *Crusher finding shortcuts, which end with the Kissing Bear appearing. *Someone saying "nothing can stop us now," followed by an obstacle appearing out of nowhere. Allusions *The scene where Blaze and his friends got carried away by a whirlwind might be a reminiscent of The Wizard of Oz where a tornado carries Dorothy and Toto all the way to the land of Oz. *During the Momentum song, the part where Blaze and his friends are chased by a mud ball mimics a scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark when Indy gets chased by a rolling boulder. *The part where AJ uses a map to check the places to go is reminiscent of Dora the Explorer, which does the same thing. Goofs *After Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to bring the rock platform's momentum up to 20, he is still going fast, but his flame sticker isn't glowing. *The closed-captions for all the songs are mostly incorrect. *When Blaze is going to raise the mast of the ship, his tow hook is bigger than usual. *When the Monster Machines reach the top of the mountain, the bottom edge of twilight is visible when it shouldn’t since they’re high up. *When the camera zooms out to the peak in the final shot, the bridge appears whole, even though Crusher broke it. *At multiple times before and after the Monster Machines reach the top of the mountain, the catchlights on their eyes are on the wrong side. Home Media Releases DVD *Heroes of Axle City *Race to the Top of the World (DVD) Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 3 *Race to the Top of the World! (digital) *Race to the Top of the World! (LeapFrog) Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 2 trivia Category:Trivia